Quarrel
by Robismine98
Summary: Emmet is always gloating and one day bella chalanges him. She wins. Will rose and emmet leave or bella and edward leave. Or even worse both! Please only read the third chapter. it has the new versions of firt 2 chapters. My first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story so please leave comments and reviews so I can change it if there is any problems. Any reviews are good. This will take place after Bella is turned into a vampire and they go out to play baseball. **

**This is the background info. **

**BOV**

"Emmet are you coming?" I asked. We were going to play baseball this evening. All day Emmet has been bragging that he was the best baseball player of the family. I bet him that I could hit further. He accepted. I couldn't wait to see who would win. I didn't think I would win but it was worth a try since nobody else would try to beat him. Even though I looked down at them for doing that I could see the reason they didn't want to. Emmet was very buff and strong.

Edward and I rode with Emmet and Rosalie in Emmet's jeep so the whole ride Emmet was bragging about how strong he was. When we stepped out of the car we could see that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were already almost done with setting up. Alice was always pitcher. I was always catcher. My eye was very good so I could ketch very well. Emmet was jealous I believed because of that. We were ready to start.

It was time for Emmet to bat. This was the time to see how far Emmet could hit. This was a little scary I hope he doesn't hit too far but knowing Emmet he would hit further than he normally did. I was in the out field and I new I going to ketch it. He hit it further than he normally did. I backed up a couple of paces and I caught it. His hit was very far so I marked it with a boulder. He hit 200ft and 1 inch.

**A/N Emmet and Bella were not on the same team.**

Emmet was the last out so it was my turn to hit. I tried to think that it was my dreaded Trig teacher so that I could hit harder than I normally did. The first and second balls were strikes. This did not discourage me though. The third ball went flying. Edward ran from behind me to see where the ball went.

First Edward had to find the ball. When he found it he found out that my ball when exactly two feet one inch and three centimeters further than Emmet's. When Emmet found this out he threw his hat of and started to swear then Esme can over and told him to stop at one instant.

I had to laugh it was pretty funny that a new girl vampire could hit a ball further than a big buff guy vampire. The rest of the game I teased Emmet and he just made excuses after excuses for not hitting further than me. I thought it was very funny.

**A/N the coral begins in the next chapter. I just wanted you guys to know what the fight started on.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Ok this is where the quarrel starts. This is my first story so it probably won't be too good. I just got an update on my computer so it took me a little while to write this chapter.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was getting worried about Emmet because he was not talking to me. He normally will come over to me so he can make in front of me. I missed the old Emmet. It had been a whole week since I beat him at the baseball game. Emmet is so used to winning every bet he was challenged to. I decided to go and talk to Rose about it, maybe she could talk some since into Emmet.

"Rose why won't Emmet talk to me," I asked. "He's just a little mad about the bet," she answered. "Kay I'm going to talk to him," I said trying not to shutter. "That should be good for him," she said. "Where is he," I asked as she turned to walk away. "Garage," she said over her shoulder. I stood there because I could not move. I had no idea what to say when I got to the garage. I inched my way to the there which seemed after twenty minutes.

"Emmet," I said slowly. "What do you want," he asked harshly. "I came to ask why you won't talk to me. It's just a bet that's no big deal," I said. "That bet was not nothing. It made me lose my title of never losing a bet," he answered. "Um do you want to say you asked for a rematch and if you win you get the title back? I could purposely hit bad," I said. "That would never work you little girl," he said almost screaming.

I had never heard Emmet say something so harshly to me that's not a joke. I hope this voice would never be spoken to me again. I was so used to a happy voice coming from Emmett. I was stunned I didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to say something," he asked meanly. "I'll—I'll go umm see you Emmet," I shuddered. "UGH GO NOW," Emmett screamed. I ran as fast as I could.

I new this was not going to end well. I kept asking my self what should I do. After all I am a Cullen. I tried to boost myself by saying I'm a vampire this can't be bad.

**Two days pass**

"Bella I just wanted to say good bye. And congrats you have made my life miserable so I'm leaving." Emmet said. "You can't do that!!!" I yelled. "I'm not staying in the same house as you. You and Edward can leave if you want be to stay," he answered. "I'll think 'bout it" I said. After about ten seconds we both said we'll leave at the same time. "Fine you go," we chimed together. Ugh what should I do?

"I going to talk to Edward you go talk to Rose," I said. "OK," he said. That was the nicest thing he's said to me all day and it was still not him self.

"Edward what should we do?" I asked. "Let me go talk to Rose. And don't try to over hear;" Edward said.

I was pacing waiting for Edward to come back with the news.

"We are leaving……..forever," Edward said.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? I know it was a short story but I have major writers block. Review! I'm writing a new story right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is my first story so please leave comments and reviews so I can change it if there is any problems. Any reviews are good. This will take place after Bella is turned into a vampire and they go out to play baseball. I've tried to fix this as much as I can. ****J**

**BOV**

"Emmet are you coming?" I asked. We were going to play baseball this evening. All day Emmet has been bragging that he was the best baseball player of the family. I bet him that I could hit further. He accepted. I knew he would because he always does. I like to call him the dare devil because he never turns down a dare. I couldn't wait to see who would win. I didn't think I would win but it was worth a try since nobody else would try to beat him. For one reason Emmett is very buff and strong but what vampire isn't strong? Even though I looked down at them for doing that I could see the reason they didn't want to. Edward keeps trying to tell me to back down but I keep telling him no. He doesn't want me to get too embarrassed because Emmett will brag FOREVER!

We are trying to figure out who is riding with whom. We didn't want to drive all the cars out there.

Edward and I rode with Emmet and Rosalie in Emmet's jeep so the whole ride Emmet was bragging about how strong he was. This was getting very tiring and annoying. To tell the truth it's always been annoying but know it's even more annoying. When we stepped out of the car I could see that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were already almost done with setting up. (They have gotten ready faster than normal) Alice was always pitcher. I was always catcher. My eye was very good so I could ketch very well. Emmet is also a catcher of the other team. We were ready to start.

It was time for Emmet to bat. This was the time to see how far Emmet could hit. This was a little scary I hope he doesn't hit too far but knowing Emmet he would hit further than he normally did. Edward was in the out field and I new he was going to ketch it. He hit it further than he normally did. (Of course) Edward backed up a couple of vampire paces and caught it. I was so proud of my husband. His hit was very far so Edward marked it with a boulder. He hit 200ft and 1 inch.

**A/N Emmet and Bella were not on the same team.**

Emmet was the last out so it was my turn to hit. I tried to think that it was my dreaded Trig teacher so that I could hit harder than I normally did. The first two balls were strikes. This did not discourage me though. The third ball went flying. Emmett lost track of it for a fraction of a second. Edward ran from behind me to see where the ball went. All of family had there mouths open at how far my ball went. I had a smile at home that covered my whole face. I was SO proud of myself. I had no doubt I have won.

First Edward had to find the ball because Emmett was trying to say that was unfair but, Esme said to not to be a bad loser. When he found it he found out that my ball when exactly one hundred feet, two inches, and three centimeter further than Emmet's. When Emmet found this out he threw him self on the ground and probably broke a word record for how many cuss words he could say in a short period of time. The whole time he was doing that Esme was trying to tell him he needs to stop that at one instant.

The whole family was on the ground laughing except Esme because she was mad at Emmet for his Language.

**A/N the coral begins in the next chapter. I just wanted you guys to know what the fight started on.**

**Chapter 2 this is the rewrite!!**

**A/N Ok this is where the quarrel starts. This is my first story so it probably won't be too good. I just got an update on my computer so it took me a little while to write this chapter.**

**BPOV**

I was getting worried about Emmet because he was not talking to me. He normally will come over to me so he can make in front of me. I missed the old Emmett. It had been a whole week since I beat him at the baseball game. It's not that big of a deal that I won. Every body stopped picking on him after a day. I guess Emmet is so used to winning every bet he was challenged to. I decided to go and talk to Rose about it, maybe she could talk some since into Emmet.

"Will you talk to me unlike you husband?" I asked. "Yes, Emmett's just really sad about the bet," she answered. "Kay it is not that big of a deal though," I said. "It is to Emmett he has never lost a bet but I guess he is taking it to overload," she said. "Where is he?" I asked as she turned to walk away. "Garage," she said over her shoulder. I stood there because I could not move. I had no idea what to say when I got to the garage. I inched my way to the there which seemed after twenty minutes.

"Emmet," I said slowly. "What do you want," he asked harshly. "I came to ask why you won't talk to me. It's just a bet that's no big deal," I said. "That bet was not nothing. It made me lose my title of never losing a bet," he answered. "Um do you want to say you asked for a rematch and if you win you get the title back? I could purposely hit bad," I said. "That would never work you little girl," he said almost screaming. I really wish I could go back in time and lose. I miss the real Emmett.

I had never heard Emmet say something so harshly to me that's not a joke. I hope this voice would never be spoken to me again. I was so used to a happy voice coming from Emmett. I was stunned I didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to say something," he asked meanly. "I'll—I'll go umm see you Emmett," I shuddered. "UGH GO NOW," Emmett screamed. I ran as fast as I could.

I new this was not going to end well. I kept asking my self what should I do. After all I am a Cullen. I tried to boost myself by saying I'm a vampire this can't be bad.

**Two days pass**

"Bella I just wanted to say good bye. And congrats you have made my life miserable so I'm leaving." Emmett said. "You can't do that!!!" I yelled. "I'm not staying in the same house as you. You and Edward can leave if you want me to stay," he answered. "I'll think 'bout it" I said. After about ten seconds we both said we'll leave at the same time. "Fine you go," we chimed together. Ugh what should I do?

"I going to talk to Edward you go talk to Rose," I said. "OK," he said. That was the nicest thing he's said to me all day and it was still not him self.

"Edward what should we do?" I asked. "Let me go talk to Rose. And don't try to over hear;" Edward said.

I was pacing waiting for Edward to come back with the news.

"We are leaving……..forever," Edward said.


End file.
